There are four primary types of steel shapes used for traffic sign support posts: U-channel, square tube, tubular (pipe) and I-beam. U-channel posts have opposing outstanding flanges and come in several sizes. The back portion of a U-channel post may be smooth or may include lengthwise supporting ribs. A plurality of apertures are provided through the back portion and a traffic sign is mounted with threaded fasteners passing through the sign which is juxtaposed against the front flanges. Available sizes and designs may be found at http://www.nsmarion.com/ribbak_b.html, incorporated herein by reference.
Attempts have been made to at least partially cover U-channel sign posts, including cover with reflective materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,898 discloses a reflective member mountable to a traffic sign post, the member having face portion with a rear face portion abutting the outwardly extending flanges of the post and a front face portion to augment the warning capability of the sign post or to provide a text message. This first member has a U-shaped channel that mates about the exterior of the U-shaped channel of the traffic sign post to which it is mounted by means of threaded fasteners. A reflective warning or textual message may be provided on two sides or all sides of the sign post using a second mounting member secured to the first member 10 by means of threaded fasteners passing through the longitudinal edges of second mounting member and through the rear face portion of the first member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,158,379 and 6,901,879 describe a reflective and/or fluorescent member mountable to a traffic sign post to augment the warning capability of the traffic sign mounted on the traffic sign post. The member in a first embodiment is mounted in the recessed C-channel of the traffic sign post and is partially shielded from the sun during the day and thereby extends the life of the traffic sign which fades from the action of UV sunlight. In a second embodiment, the reflective is mounted on the face of a mounting member, the mounting member having a cross section such that it mates with the U-shaped channel of the traffic sign post, the edges of the mounting member being flanged outwardly and the reflective and/or fluorescent member may also include information of a safety, directional or commercial nature.
While the above described articles may enhance the visibility of traffic sign posts, they use multiple components and may be expensive and problematic to install. Accordingly, the need remains for an easy-to-install, inexpensive yet effective sign post cover.